


Tired of his Bullshit

by Ceileice



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Angst, No Killuas were harmed in the making of this fanfic, Sad Story, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 04:16:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4773164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceileice/pseuds/Ceileice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gon decides one day that Killua's companionship really ain't worth jack shit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tired of his Bullshit

Killua was returning from the candy shop. He bought over 500 lollipops and did not die of diabetes. His hair is white.

Gon opens the front door to let Killua in with a frown. There was chocolate all over his face.

"Killua, why don't you ever at least try to look like a normal fucking human being? You always talk this fucking shit about 'OH I JUST WANNA BE A NORMAL BOY' and yet you do this shit. Come on. You're just full of bullshit."

Killua was so shocked by Gon's sudden reaction.

"Gon, what's wrong with you?"

"What the FUCK is wrong with you?"

Killua was on the verge of tears. "Gon, I think you're on your period." Then he ran all the way upstairs to his room and cried. He went to bed.

~~~~next mourning---------

Killua woke up to the sound of the door bell ringing. It was a lovely sound, he couldn't help but dash his fatass all the way there.

He then opened the door slowly.

A person holding a large package was standing at his door. They were about to fall over because the box was too fucking big.

"Gon!" Killua yelled, "I need some help here!"

Gon fucking sighed. He could never get any fucking sleep. He got out of his bed and went downstairs, to the door, just as he did every fucking day. He then picked up the package and put it down - though he was tempted to just throw it at his white haired little asshole 'friend.'

The person at the door noticed Gon's expression - the fourth time it had happened this week - and they ran back to their truck and drove away quickly. It was Ikalgo the whole time.

"Wow, Gon! Thanks so much!" Killua exclaimed.

Then Gon said, "I hope you fucking die tomorrow, piece of shit."

Killua gasped. "Gon, what the hell is wrong with you?"

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?" Gon passionately yelled, "YOU ALWAYS MAKE ME DO THIS BULLSHIT. YOU BUY SHIT ON MY CREDIT CARD, YOU MAKE ME CARRY THE PACKAGES IN, AND YET ALL YOU DO IS SIT ON YOUR LAZY FUCKING ASS SUCKING ON CHOCOLATE BALLS ALL DAY." He then glared at Killua, "Well you know what? You can go suck Hisoka's hairy balls, mother fucker. I don't have time for your shit anymore. GET THE FUCK OUT!"

Gon pulled out a pistol from the mantle and he aimed it at Killua. Killua screamed and hid behind a couch but Gon shot the couch up. Killua kept running around the living room and Gon kept shooting at him. Killua was 2 fast. he said "Cum on Step it Up." Gon wasn't taking his bullshit, though. He shot Killua in the leg and Killua fell over. Gon then kicked his ungrateful ass out.

-ten days l8r~

Killua was outside in the center of a bustling city. In his hands, he was holding a cardboard sign that read 'I got shot in the leg. Please donate so I can buy more chocoballs. Anything counts. Thank you.'

Nobody fucking donated.

Then Palm walked by, she just finished her shift at the local KFC. She saw Killua and said, "Oh, I feel so sorry for you. Here, I'll donate something."

She handed him a piece of fabric from Pouf's cape, when he died.

Killua was angry. "What the fuck am I supposed to do with this shit? Fucking whore. Rot in hell."

Then Palm argued, "Um, excuse me you little bitch, I can totally see why you're fucking homeless. Parents probably kicked you out because of how much of an ungrateful piece of horse shit you are."

"MY PARENTS DIDN'T FUCKING CARE ABOUT ME!!" Killua screamed. "THEY ONLY WANTED ME TO TAKE OVER THE BUSINESS, THAT'S IT!" Killua was a very emotional 12 year old boy.

"Maybe you should have. You would have been able to buy all the 'choco balls' you want." Palm said before she rolled her eyes, flicked her hair, and clicked her heels and did a 360. She didn't need to speak anymore to that piece of poo poo.

Killua began to cry. He was never so hurt in his life..

BUT THEN ILLUMI SHOWED UP!! OMG!!

He stares at Killua.

Killua stares at him.

He had a Hollister bag in his hands.

He then said, "Haha, Kil. Look at you, you're fucking homeless. Omg hahaha." he walked away still laughing.

Killua cried more. Nobody felt bad for him.

Then Ging and Pariston show up. Ging blows smoke in his face, because Ging's a smoker, and they keep it moving. 

Killua coughed.

"life sux"

But he came up with the greatest idea.

"Who needs fucking money when you can just steal?" he laughed evilly and looked for a good target.

He saw an old woman waddling by. She looked so weak and feeble. He snickered.

With soundless steps, he snuck up (with his broken ass leg) to the old lady and kicked at her feet. The old lady said "OOF" and she was falling over. Killua took her purse and started to run saying "PENIS PENIS PENIS!"

BUT THEN HE WAS KICKED IN HIS BROKEN LEG AND HE FELL ON THE PAVEMENT. HIS fACE FUCKING HURT.

"Is that really how you treat your elders?" a voice asked from behind. Killua looked peered over his own back in fear of getting buttraped. He saw Gon's old senpai, Kite.

He hated Kite.

"Fight me, you fucking grey haired old ass man!" he yelled.

"Your hair is white, so what does that make you?"

"FUCK OFF!!!" Killua sprang off his lazy ass and tried to get his greasy hands (he ate a big mac from the dumpster just 2 hours before) and opened his hands to grab Kite's weave. Kite swerved.

Killua fell to the ground and lost 5 teeth in the process, because he hit his chin. His teeth, which had cavities, fell to the ground and shattered. He wanted to cry, but he had other things to deal with.

Like for one, he grew a big bump on his chin and it looked like he had a big chin. A yaoi chin. Everyone saw it and laughed.

"hahahahahahhaha!" Tonpa giggled.

Then Kite proceeded to smack the sense out of the shit boy because Killua's a fucking rude ass rudie. Killua farted once because of the impact of the smacks.

"Look, Pairo!" a voice exclaimed.

A blond haired Kurta and his blind ass friend were watching a homeless Killua get beaten with glee. It was like Chicken Jane from Between The Lions all over again.

A crowd gathered around them as well, some people wondering why Killua was getting his ass beat.

"His ass gettin beat cause he deserved it." Hanzo simply answered as he walked on.

killua farted once again. Kite slapped him. The old lady got the fUCK out of there.

"Master, doesn't that guy need help?" a small child asked. Killua recognized him as Zushi, who was with his master, Wing.

"Nah, he looks like he deserves it." they continued trailing along to the Burger King just a block away.

Killua was disgusted by this. He was getting his ass kicked and yet no one was doing anything ? What the fuck was wrong with humanity?

He yelled, "FUCK THE WORLD."

Then Hisoka flew in like a fucking genie and picked up Killua. He flew away with him.

Killua was so happy. But sad when he found out that it was Hisoka holding him.

"i fucked a pizza" he admitted.

Hisoka spanked him. "Naughty boy~ I shall teach you a lesson~"

Killua screamed. 

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hisoka made sure that Killua brushed his teeth and went to bed at the right time every night. He was a great dad, even if he was a clown.

Killua hated him, but one day he gave Killua chocolate and Killua decided he wasn't so bad after all.

"Fuck you, Gon Freccss." he whispered as the choco ball melted in his mouth - the sweet, sweet aroma escaping his lips.

THE END.

**Author's Note:**

> i still love you Killua, forgive me 3


End file.
